Harry Potter Crossover Challenges
by phantom00
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover Challenges I've came up with. Review or PM me if you accept
1. Challenge Page 1

**Challenge 1**

**Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Challenge**

10 year old Harry is invited to compete in Pegasus's duelist kingdom (season 1 of Yu-gi-oh) and he competes.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron, Dursley bashing

Harry's deck is up to you

**Challenge 2**

**Harry Potter Thor Crossover Challenge**

When the Potters go into hiding, Lily prayed to the gods to protect her son and Odin placed some of his magic to protect the boy and when Voldemort defeats Lily and James, Odin goes and raises and trains the boy for his destiny.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron, Ginny bashing

**Challenge 3**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Mutants are hated and hunted down in the magical world and after the events of the 1st year, both Harry and Hermione displayed their mutant power(s) and went on the run and wind up at Xiaviors School for the gifted.

Rules:

Snape, Dumbledore, Majority Magical Britain bashing

**Challenge 4**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

During the battle at the Ministry Harry is hit with a rogue killing curse and it unlocked his magical core and he meets his parents and teaches him how to use the 'force' and he single handly defeats Voldemort and his death eaters, which causes Voldemort to flee.

Rules:

Ron, Ginny, Snape, Dumbledore bashing


	2. Challenge Page 2

**Challenge 5**

**Harry Potter Who Framed Roger Rabbit Crossover Challenge**

Abandoned in favor of her twin brother, FemHarry is left at the Dursley's and due to a series of events she is blood (ink) adopted by Jessica Rabbit.

Rules:

Wrong Boy Who lived

Snape, Dumbledore, Ron bashing

**Challenge 6**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

When the Dursley's left Harry inside the cupboard he is visited by the Force Ghost of Yoda and he teaches him the way of the force.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Pairing(s) are up to you

Snape, Dumbledore, Ginny Bashing

**Challenge 7**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

When Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang during a game of 'Harry Hunting' they accidently chased him into the England's Jusenkyo and he accidently falls into the Spring of the Drowned Veela.

Rules:

Harry falls in before he gets his Hogwarts Letter

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly Bashing

Ron and Ginny act similar to the Kuno siblings

Optional Harry has multiple marriage contracts

**Challenge 8**

**Harry Potter Winx Club Crossover Challenge**

During the events of the First Task, during the events of the 4th year FemHarry and Hermione find out they are fairies and they are accepted at Alfea.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

FemHarry

Snape, Ron Bashing

**(A/N This is a challenge from my younger cousin)**

**Challenge 9**

**Harry Potter Prototype Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron when he blew up his Aunt Marge but instead he fled to New York and his gets infected with the Mercer Virus.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Ginny Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 10**

**Harry Potter Transformers Crossover Challenge**

What if 3 kids that are destined to go to Hogwarts and they are transported to another World and many years later Dumbledore finds a forgotten ritual and when the 3 kids are returned, more then human. They are Technoorgonics.

Rules:

Harry is one of the kids

They are Technoorgonics like Sari from TFA

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ran, Snape Bashing


	3. Challenge Page 3

**Challenge 11**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

Harry and Ginny get captured by Grevious and they escape. They meet the Jedi  
and train to become Wizard Jedi.

Pairings: HarryxGinnyxAshoka.

**(A/N Author JJB88 gave me this challenge)**

**Challenge 11**

**Harry Potter Batman Crossover Challenge**

Before she was married to James, Lily Evens went to Gothom City and got drunk and she woke up in the bed of Bruce Wayne aka Batman, and when she returns to England she discovers that she is pregnant with his child.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly bashing

**Challenge 12**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

When Vernon nearly kills pre-hogwarts Harry in one of his normal beatings and he meets Merlin between life and Death and he decides that Harry will become Captain Britain.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Strong, Independent Harry

**Challenge 13**

**Harry Potter Power Rangers Crossover Challenge**

When Voldemort comes back at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hogwarts awakens and chooses 4 students to become the next Power Rangers.

Rules:

Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny bashing

Harry becomes a ranger


	4. Challenge Page 4

**Challenge 14**

**Harry Potter & Ms. Marvel crossover Challenge:**

Ms. Marvel is fighting one of the Rogue gallery villains and the villain activates a device to open a tear in space and time and sends Ms. Marvel to Harry Potter universe. The catch is she has amnesia and the body of a 6 year old, the same age as Harry. There she gets put in an orphanage and goes to the same school as Harry and they become the best of friends, despite outside interference.

Rules:

Eventual Harry x Ms. Marvel pairing  
Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

**Challenge 15**

**Harry Potter & Pokemon crossover Challenge:**

On the night that Harry's parents died he and Hermione are transported to the Kanto/Johto region of the Pokemon world and at the age of 10 they team up as they travel around the Pokemon world. That is when Fawkes delivers them their Hogwarts letters.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore  
Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

**Challenge 16**

**Harry Potter & Batman crossover Challenge:**

Minerva never did like the idea of having FemHarry staying with the Dursley's so she calls on some ancient magic, and sends her (FemHarry) to the doorstep of Bruce Wayne aka Batman of another Universe. There she becomes the new sidekick until her 11th birthday.

Rules:

FemHarrry  
Can go back and forth between the universes  
Dumbledore, Ron, Snape bashing

**Challenge 17**

**Harry Potter & Ranma crossover Challenge:**

At a young age, the Dursley's reluctantly take Harry with them on vacation to China, and visit the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. While there, Dudley 'accidentally' pushes Harry into the pool of drowned girl. When they return to England, Harry manages to escape from the Dursleys and gets found and taken in by the Grangers.

Rules:

Harry x Hermione pairing  
Harry hides his curse from everyone except Hermione and her parents  
Manipulative Dumbledore  
Snape, Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing


	5. Challenge Page 5

**Challenge 18**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Ignored by his parents for his Brother, the Boy-who-Lived, young Harry finds an old Spaceship and leaves Earth behind him to start a new life among the stars.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived

Dumbledore Bashing

**Challenge 19**

**Harry Potter Yu-gi-oh Crossover Challenge**

After the events of the 3rd year the Durlsey's, along with Harry, go and participate in the Battle City Tournament. Harry, along with Hermione, duel their way to the top, while trying to prevent Dumbledore and his underlings from trying to send Harry home.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron bashing

**Challenge 20**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

Shortly after she recovered from her training from Orochimaru Anko goes undercover as Hermione Granger in Hogwarts.

Rules:

Ron, Snape, Dumbledore Bashing

Strong Harry


	6. Challenge Page 6

**Challenge 21**

**Harry Potter & Black Butler**

Through a burst of accidental magic, Harry Potter gets sent back in time at a young age, and winds up in the Victorian Era, and his accidental magic turns him into a human-snake hybrid. Growing up in the Victorian Era under the name Snake, and later becomes a part of the staff of the Phantomhive manor.

For those who don't know who Snake is, Harry is supposed to be Snake from the Black Butler manga, the scaly slit eyed snake boy who spent his first couple of years in a freakshow carnival with only highly dangerous and poisonous snakes as his only friends and family who's hisses he automatically translates for humans, until being rescued from the freakshow and given a home and family with a circus of homicidal misfits (can't remember the circus' name *lol*) until he joins the Phantomhive staff.

Rules:

-IF he gets dragged back to the future bring all his snakes with him so they can cause mayhem, and make him OLDER than what he SHOULD be depending on what school year it is when he's brought back to the future  
-refuses to take back his human name  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing  
-Have Future Demon Ciel and Sebastien track him down in the future and help him try and find a way back to the past or hire him again

**Challenge 22**

**Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

Ever since they can remember both FemNaruto and Harry keep meeting each other in their dreams. Watch how the first Magical shinobis rock their own worlds.

Rules:

FemNaruto

Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, Sasuke, Sakura bashing

HarryXFemNaruto Pairing


	7. Challenge Page 7

**Challenge 21**

**Harry Potter & Black Butler**

Harry Potter & Black Butler

Through a burst of accidental magic, Harry Potter gets sent back in time at a  
young age, and winds up in the Victorian Era, and his accidental magic turns  
him into a human-snake hybrid. Growing up in the Victorian Era under the name  
Snake, and later becomes a part of the staff of the Phantomhive manor.

For those who don't know who Snake is, Harry is supposed to be Snake from the  
Black Butler manga, the scaly slit eyed snake boy who spent his first couple  
of years in a freakshow carnival with only highly dange...

Rules:

-IF he gets dragged back to the future bring all his snakes with him so they can cause mayhem, and make him OLDER than what he SHOULD be depending on what school year it is when he's brought back to the future  
-refuses to take back his human name  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing  
-Have Future Demon Ciel and Sebastien track him down in the future and help him try and find a way back to the past or hire him again

**Challenge 22**

**Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

Ever since they can remember both FemNaruto and Harry keep meeting each other in their dreams. Watch how the first Magical shinobis rock their own worlds.

Rules:

FemNaruto

Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, Sasuke, Sakura bashing

HarryXFemNaruto Pairing


	8. Challenge Page 8

**Challenge 23**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Lily and James lived that fateful night and are on the run from his remaining faithful followers and returns to Hogwarts after many years to attend his fourth year, but with a curse. Now whenever he is splashed with cold water he turns into a female Veela and splashed with hot water turns back.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

Ron has a crush on Harry's female form but refuses to believe they are one and the same

Idiot Ron

**Challenge 24**

**Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Challenge**

Harry attends Duelist Kingdom, before his first year of Hogwarts, and becomes the King of Games. Watch out Hogwarts for the King of Games.

Rules:

Smart, strong, independent Harry

Dumbledore, Snape, Molly bashing

**Challenge 25**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

What if Femharry wasn't the daughter of Lily and James Potter or isn't from this planet. What if she's from Krypton.

Rules:

FemHarry

Harry is Power Girl

Manipulative Dumbledore

Jealous Ron

**Challenge 26**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

What if during a fight with a Rogue a heroine is thrown into the Harry Potter Universe and de-aged to Harry's age.

Rules:

HarryXFemHero

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ginny Bashing


	9. Challenge Page 9

**Challenge 27**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

After the Second Wizarding War, Harry is labeled the next Dark Lord and Harry and his wife (who she is up to you) flees to Konoha and there they start up a new clan, a clan of wizards and while there they adopted Naruto, who just started the Academy.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Harry

Strong, Smart Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Majority Wizarding World Bashing

**Challenge 28**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Pushed aside for his sister who was is the Girl-Who-Lived, Harry is taken in and trained by bounty hunters, and now he and his comrades will fight for the Republic.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Dumbledore, Snape Bashing (Optional Potter Bashing)

Takes place during the Clone Wars

**Challenge 29**

**Harry Potter Dragon Ball Z Crossover Challenge**

Harry is more than he seems. He is in fact the reincarnation of Bardock, Goku's father.

Rules:

Strong, Smart, Independent Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly, Ginny Bashing

Jealous Ron


	10. Challenge Page 10

**Challenge 30**

**Harry Potter One Piece Ranma Crossover**

Due to a field trip, by Umbridge, various students fall into various Jusenkyo springs, and each of the characters fall into a spring where one of the One Piece Characters fell in.

Rules:

Strong Independent Harry

Snape, Umbridge Bashing

No Harry X Ginny Pairing

Optional characters have the powers/skills of the person they take the form of

Jealous Ron

Manipulative but good Dumbledore

**Challenge 31**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

The Dursley's don't want their freak of a niece in their home, so Vernon takes femHarry directly from number 4's doorstep and abandons her in America where she is found by the X-Mens Storm and is blood adopted by her.

Rules:

FemHarry

FemHarry has storms powers

Ron, Snape Bashing

Optional Manipulative Dumbledore and/or bashing

Ron tries to repeatedly woo FemHarry but fails

**Challenge 32**

**Harry Potter Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge**

While studying in the Library for the first task of the Triwizard tournament Harry finds a book of old forgotten spells and he becomes Hogwarts re-quip mage.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Ron, Snape Bashing

No Harry X Ginny Pairing

**Challenge 34**

**Harry Potter Prototype Crossover Challenge**

When Uncle Vernon takes his family to a Blackwatch facility, preHogwarts, Harry gets infected with the 'Mercer Virus' and becomes a Prototype.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ginny, Ron, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 35**

**Harry Potter Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Harry is a weak nerd at Hogwarts, but all of that is about to change. Follow Harry on his journey as to become one of the world's best super heroes. Harry as Spider-man.

Rules:

Harry X Ms. Marvel (Can be OC and/or a Hogwarts Student)

Optional Harry X Harem

Snape bashing

**Challenge 36**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

After being suspended after the Dementor attack, Harry decides to leave for America with everything he owns, including his Gringotts account, there due to a series of accident(s) Harry gains super power(s) and becomes a super hero.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Ginny, Moly Bashing (optional Hermione Bashing)

Strong, Smart Harry

You choose Harry's power(s)


	11. Challenge Page 11

**Challenge 37**

**Harry Potter Toriko Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry was raised alongside the 4 Heavenly Kings and he becomes one himself, but before that he attends Hogwarts.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

Optional The 4 Heavenly Kings also attend or Visit Hogwarts

Hermione becomes Harry's chef partner like Komatsu is to Toriko

Some of the Pure Bloods are unaware of the Gourmet world, due to one reason or another

**Challenge 38**

**Harry Potter Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge**

When Goku defeats Buu, Buu is reincarnated but not as Uub but as Harry Potter, how will the world handle the reincarnation of the universe's most destructive being?

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

Strong Harry

**Challenge 39**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry wasn't raised at the Dursley's but at one of Lily's cousins in America who happens to be a super hero/criminal in either the DC or Marvel Universe.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape bashing

Optional FemHarry

No HarryXGinny pairing

**Challenge 40**

**Harry Potter Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover Challenge**

While hunting down the Oni masks Harry finds one and winds up meeting the Jackie Chan group and befriending Jade.

Rules:

Harry X Jade Pairing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing


	12. Challenge Page 12

Challenge 41

Harry Potter Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge

During the 4th year the Z fighters are invited to partake in the triwizard tournament.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Ginny Bashing

Optional Good but misguided Dumbledore

Takes place after Cell Sage (can even take place after Buu saga if you want)

**Challenge 42**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

While exploring the Ghost Zone Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom goes through a portal (how and why is up to you) and winds up at Hogwarts sometime before the selection of the triwizard champions and she becomes a champion too.

Rules:

Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing

Harry X Dani Pairing

Dani is about the same age as Harry (biologically at least)

**Challenge 43**

**Harry Potter Ranma ½ Crossover Challenge**

While travelling by portkey it had a slight malfunction, why is up to you, and drops Harry, and anyone else that's travelling with him, into a Jusenkyo spring.

Rules:

Harry falls into the spring of drowned girl or veela

Takes place the summer before his 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th years

Fan girl Ginny

Snape, Dursley bashing

Draco is 'madly in love' with Harry's girl side but hates Harry's boy side

**Challenge 44**

**Harry Potter Starcraft Crossover Challenge**

A Zerg overmind has long laid dormant under Hogwarts and now it has awakened, now Harry must combat both the Zerg and Voldemort from destroying the world.

Rules:

Smart Strong Harry

No Harry Ginny pairing


	13. authors notes

Author He-who-runs-into walls ( has accepted challenge 1 and 15

Author Sakura Lisel accepted challenge 15 and 14


	14. Challenge Page 13

**Challenge 37**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Kidnapped and experimented on at an early age by Orochimaru, young Naru has all the abilities of a kryptonian and becomes Power Girl.

Rules:

FemNaru

Strong, independent Naru

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 38**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After surviving Order 66, Ahsoka Tano crash lands on Naruto's home world during the 4th Shinobi war and quickly befriends Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke bashing

NarutoXAhsoka Pairing (Optional NarutoXMultiple Girls)

**Challenge 39**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

During a field trip during his days at the Academy, Naruto is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and he gains powers of Spider-man and learns with great power comes great responsibility as he is thrust among Konoha's Marvel Superheroes/villians.

Rules:

Various Characters appear as Heroes/Villains from Marvel Universe

Strong, Smart, Independent Naruto

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 40**

**Naruto Iron Man Crossover Challenge**

While perfecting a new Jutsu, Naruto is kidnapped by bandits, and during his time as a prisoner he builds a suit of armor and becomes Iron Man.

Rules:

Strong, Technologically Smart Naruto

Civilian Council, Kakashi Bashing

**Challenge 41**

**Naruto Batman Crossover Challenge**

Appalled by the corruption of Konoha, Naruto becomes the defender of the night, he becomes the Batman, to protect the innocent.

Rules:

Strong, smart, independent Naruto

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 42**

**Naruto Resident Evi Crossover Challenge**

It was a standard ANBU Intel run on the small town of Raccoon City that turned deadly for Naruto and his squad as the dead come back to life and attack the living.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Sakura Bashing

**Challenge 43**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover**

Rescued by James Heller, after the events of Prototype 2, from a mob. He takes Naruto in as he develops his own prototype powers.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Danzo Bashing


End file.
